The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Salix plant, botanically known as Salix integra, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Flamingo.
The new Salix is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Salix integra cultivar Hakuro Nishiki, not patented. The new Salix was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within a population of plants of the cultivar Hakuro Nishiki in May, 1996 in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands since January, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Salix are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.